TMNT: Remote Rampage
by SunRyze
Summary: Master Splinter's in trouble! Can the turtles solve his dilemma in time? This is the final chapter! This is a VERY quick update and it's a bit long-ish, but we just hope you all enjoy it! Please r/r!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N-Ok, before I get started, I'd like to mention that Splinter is going to be sort of OOC. So, for all you Splinter fans out there-sorry. I know that I could've done this story more believably with Shredder, Xever, & Chris Bradford, but I feel that it would be more of a challenge to have the good guys on this type of case. Keep reading and you'll see what I mean. **_

_**The turtles have just finished beating their arch-nemesis, Shredder, for the umpteenth time. They've made their way back to the comfort of their home in the glamorous and clean New York City sewer system...**_

* * *

Leonardo stretches out on the couch and asks, "Ahh…home sweet sewer, eh guys?"

Mikey smiles and answers, "Yeah, totally!"

Raph shakes his head, "Man, will Shredder EVER quit? I mean, we beat him and his goons like, every freakin' WEEK!"

Donny replies, "Well, I don't see it happening anytime soon. He seemed pretty pissed off this last time."

Mikey says, "Yeah, I TOTALLY agree! He actually ran OUT of foot soldiers, dudes!"

Leo answers, "Well, even so—you know he's likely making more for next time."

All four nod in agreement as Mikey goes to the kitchen to grab a pizza.

* * *

_**Suddenly, emanating from Splinter's study…**_

"TURTLES, COME QUICK! LEONARDO, MICHELANGELO, DONATELLO, RAPHAEL! I NEED YOU—AT ONCE!"

Leonardo exclaims, "Oh no—Master Splinter's in trouble! We gotta' hurry!

Michaelangelo stuffs his pizza in his mouth as he runs with the other four toward Splinter's study.

They get to the doorway with their weapons drawn.

Leo asks, "Master! What is it—did Shredder come back!?"

Mikey asks, "Oh no! Is it another invasion of the Kraang!?"

Donatello asks, "Don't TELL me—that nut-job Baxter Stockman is on the loose again?!"

Raphael shakes his head and retorts, "No, it's GOTTA be the Purple Dragons running amok again!"

With a look of intensity in his eyes, Master Splinter replies, "No, my turtles! It's much, MUCH more serious!"

Donny replies, "Well, what's wrong, sensei?"

Splinter calmly replies, "Um...uh, could someone grab the remote? I don't feel like getting up. Oh, and could someone refill my glass of lemonade? I can't watch the news without my lemonade."

The turtles all look at each other, grumbling amongst each other, and putting away their weapons. Splinter just sits in his easy-chair with a sheepish grin on his face.

Splinter raises the glass and waves it, causing the ice cubes to clink along the sides of the glass. Mikey raises an eyebrow and takes the glass into the kitchen as Leo hands Splinter the remote.

Splinter smiles contentedly and flicks on the news as Mikey is just bringing back the lemonade. Splinter closes his eyes as he takes a sip. "Aaahhhh…refreshing. Thank you my sons."

The turtles just all leave the room, shaking their heads.

* * *

_**In the living room…**_

Mikey has a stack of pizzas in front of him and he's eating them as if they were cookies. Leo stretches back out on the couch and, after a few minutes, he appears to have zoned out. Donny catches this and waves his hand in front of Leo's face, saying, "Hey, Leo! Leoooo! You awake, man?"

Leo jumps a little and replies nervously, "I was, uh…just deep in thought, that's all."

The other three turtles glance at each other and burst out in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny, you guys?"

"Oh come ON Leo—we're not dumb!" Donny remarks.

Mikey gupls down yet another pizza and adds, "Like, DUH, dude—we know you're thinking about that Karai chick!

Leo blushes momentarily as the other turtles laugh amongst themselves.

Leo stammers, "Uh…th-that's not TRUE, guys! She's EVIL and must be stopped!"

Raph says, "Please guy—you know as well as WE do that you still haven't gotten over that—ahem—wardrobe malfunction she had the last time you two were in battle!"

Leo closes his eyes from embarrassment momentarily. He says, "Well…FINE then, yes I WAS thinking about that! I mean, when I accidentally tore her shirt open…and I saw…nirvana! Mikey, Don, Raph-when I saw her perky bazooms along with those perfectly pierced nipples, I just couldn't take my eyes off of them!

Raph answers, "Yeah, you shoulda' SEEN yourself, man! Your eyes looked as though they were going to roll out of your head, Hehehehe!"

Leo sighs and answers, "Yeah…well that's when she roundhoused my ass and sent me and my blades in opposite directions—and that's the ONLY reason I lost that fight! And I need a rematch!"

Mikey picks up a slice of pizza and hands it to Leo. Leo sniffs it and pushes it back in disgust.

"Hey, what's wrong, dude? Pizza with ice cream and chocolate sprinkles ALWAYS cheers ME up!"

Leo sighs and says, "Guys, I don't know—I need a girlfriend. I'll be ok.

Donny chirps in, "Well maybe you could aspire to have what me and April have, someday?"

Raph, a bit irritated, answers, "Donny-she's turned your green ass down like 1000 times by now! When are you going to get it through your thick skull?"

Mikey says, "Yeah man, she's not into you like that. Get over it, bro."

Don just folds his arms and calmly replies, "You see, she loves me but she just doesn't know it yet. She's going to be the mother of our turtles."

Raph raises and eyebrow and calmly asks, "Hey Donnie?"

"Yeah?"

"...get your head outta' your shell."

Donnie just waves Raph off as he gets up and heads toward his lab.

* * *

_**Suddenly—yep, once AGAIN from Splinter's study…**_

"QUICK, MY TURTLES—I NEED YOU! THIS IS AWFUL, THIS IS…UNGODLY! COME NOW, MY SONS!"

...

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, so we continue…**_

* * *

**_Once again, the turtles drop everything and rush into Splinter's study..._**

"What's wrong, master?!" Leo asks.

Splinter has a worried look on his face with his hands cupped, as if he was holding something and it had gone missing.

Don squints and asks, "Sensei, what's wrong?"

Splinter replies, "My sons…this is the WORST thing that has happened in the HISTORY of this show!"

The turtles look amongst each other with worried expressions on their faces before Raph asks, "Well Splinter, what's up?"

Splinter closes his eyes and bows his head, slowly shaking it. After a few moments of silence by Splinter and anxiousness by the turtles, Splinter finally speaks up. "My students…my sons…I have some VERY bad news—my remote is…MISSING!"

The turtles look at each other in worry and then Donny asks, "Well sensei…uh…how'd you lose it?"

Splinter sips his lemonade and says, "Ahh…refreshing—but anyway, I was sitting here watching the news when…when-it happened!"

Mikey inquires, "Well, WHAT happened, sensei?"

"My remote started glowing…and it…it…DISAPPEARED!"

Leo says, "Guys, we have to go find that remote!"

Raph asks, "Ok, but how are we s'posed to do that?"

Don walks over to splinter's coffee table and finds some strange dust. He squints and furrows his brow as he picks up a sample and rubs it between his fingers.

Leo asks, "Hey Donnie, you find something?"

Donnie replies, "Yes, it's some kind of weird dust—not regular dust, either. Sensei, was this where the remote was sitting when it disappeared?"

Splinter turns and says, "Precisely, Donatello."

Donny wipes some dust off on his finger and hurries to his lab. Donny says, "Hey guys, I'm gonna' analyze this dust, it'll likely give us some clues as to who or what took Master's remote."

Just as Donny leaves the room, an important news bulletin was suddenly intercepted by an unauthorized telecast—

The turtles and Splinter all turn toward the television.

Mikey says, "Hey, it's Fishface and Dogshi—er…I mean Dogpound!"

"_Hey, you stupid turtles, we just kidnapped that old man at the sushi joint! We want your shells, NOW!"_

Splinter says to the TV set, where, somehow, the villains can actually HEAR them reply, "I ain't got time for this—my remote's missing. I'll kick your asses some other day!"

Splinter walks over and shuts the TV off as Dogpound has a disappointed look on his face.

"_Aww, c'mon Splin—"_ -*click*-

Splinter shudders all of a sudden. Leo asks, "What's wrong, sensei?"

Splinter replies, "Ugh…I NEVER want to do that again!"

Mikey asks, "Do what, sensei?"

Splinter says, "I never want to MANUALLY turn on a TV again! It—it's a TERRIBLE thing!"

Just then, Donny runs back into the room. Raph asks, "So, you got any answers?"

Donny replies, "Yes, this dust is remnant from a Xenon ray. Someone obviously used a remote of some sort that was set to the exact coordinates of our lair and used it to teleport Splinter's remote somewhere else. But where that 'somewhere else' is, we'll have to start digging."

Mikey and the other three look at each other in bewilderment.

Raph sarcastically says, "You know what, Donnie? That's EXAAAAACTLY what I'd-a said, man."

Splinter's eyes grow bigger as he says in urgency, "Hurry my sons, Maury Povich comes on at 6! I DESPERATELY want to find out of either Duquan or Raheem is the father of Shamika's baby! Hurry!"

Splinter hurriedly pushes the turtles out of the lair and Leo says, "Whoa! Hey, master!"

Splinter says, "Time is of the essence, my students! If I don't hear those paternity results…oh, the shame you four would've brought to this dojo."

Mikey asks, "Hey, but what about Murakami-san? Fishface and Dogpound kidnapped him!"

Splinter hesitates for a moment, shrugs, and says impatiently, "Fuck Murakawi! Now you four—don't return here without my remote! You have two hours until my show comes on and if you return without that remote, I'll have all of YOU changing channels for me!"

* * *

The turtles then start jogging down the sewer line with a sense of urgency.

Leo speaks up, "Wow…I've rarely seen master Splinter so…intense, guys!"

Mikey replies, "Yah, tell me about it, dude! He was even more intense than that time he caught Shredder selling baby clothes outside of that one abortion clinic, dudes!"

Donny thinks for a moment and says, "Guys, we only have a couple hours to find this thing. And I THINK I know where to start!"

Raph asks, "Where then, boy genius?"

Don answers, "The city chemistry lab! C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

_**Yep, to be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N—We'd like to thank those who've been supporting this story in reading and reviewing—you are true gems! Ok, here we go again…_

* * *

_**The turtles are on their way to the city chemistry lab. They've put on their disguises and are walking down the main street. When suddenly, something grabs Mikey's attention…**_

_**.**_

"Whoa! Check THIS out!"

Donnie asks, "Check WHAT out?"

Mikey points to the bright white and pink neon lights that keep blinking on-and-off in the storefront window. "Guys, why do they have two big, white letter 'O'-s blinking with two, pink smaller ones inside of them?"

Leo turns and rolls his eyes, shaking his head. He says, "C'mon Mikey, we don't have TIME for that!"

Mikey, still looking at the neon lights, asks, "Well how do you pronounce the name of this shop? Is it 'OO's?"

Raph, growing impatient gruffly replies, "No, you idiot—look up there!"

Mikey looks up and reads the sign, "Oh…'Pete's Porn Shop and Fried Chicken Shack'!"

Raph raises an eyebrow and asks, "There…happy now? Now, c'mon!"

Mikey replies, "Uh, guys—what are those two 'OO'-s for, then?"

Raph angrily growls, "They represent BOOBS, you BOOB!"

Leo reiterates, "The big, white 'O', represents the boob, and the pink, little 'o' represents the nipple. Now come on! The lab is just up the street, here!"

Mikey shrugs and replies, "Geez…I was just askin'."

* * *

_**Our heroes make their way up the street and they approach the building.**_

Donny cautions, "Ok guys, this is also Purple Dragon territory—everyone be careful!"

_**So, with that, the turtles creep up closer to the entrance of the building.**_

* * *

_**Meanwhile, on the other side of the building, however, the Purple Dragons are in their hideout playing cards…**_

"Royal flush—I WIN!"

"Bullshit, Sid. I win! I have a pair of sevens."

Sid pouts, "No fair, a royal flush always beats a pair!"

Tsoi replies, "No, no, Sid…a pair always beats a Royal flush!"

Fong smirks, shaking his head and goes back to reading his newspaper."

Sid demands, "Ok, explain it to me, then—HOW does a pair of sevens beat a Royal flush?"

Tsoi, ever the quick-thinker, replies, "Well, when the royal family gets together—you know, the, uuh…King, queen, their son, Jack, HIS cousin, the Ace, and…um…uh…the number 10, they all like to go out to eat, right? Ok, well, while they're gone, two sevens sneak in the castle and proclaim themselves rulers of the kingdom, so…um…I win!"

Sid has a skeptical look on his face. He says, "That story sounds kind of stupid to me. You're not lying to me, are you, Tsoi?"

Tsoi raises his hands and says, "Absolutely not, Sid! I'd never DREAM of lying to you or-or trying to cheat you out of your money. In fact, I'm a little bit HURT that you'd THINK such a thing!"

Sid somberly replies, "Oh no, I didn't mean to hurt you, man. I-I'm sorry!"

Tsoi puts his hands on his hips and turns away from Sid, slyly glancing over at Fong, who's glancing back, smirking.

Tsoi replies, "Ok…I forgive you, Sid. But this is WHY I have to win! Lemme ask you—is there only one Washington?

Sid nods and replies, "Yeah."

Tsoi asks, "Ok, is there not but one Lincoln?"

Sid nods and says, "Yeah, there's only one Lincoln."

"And can there only be one winner at Poker?"

Sid glances upward and nods in agreement, "Yeah!"

Tsoi then scoops up all the money on the table and replies, "Then that settles it—I'M the winner!"

Sid thinks to himself and answers, "Oh…I think I see, now."

Tsoi pats him on the back, "EXACTLY, my friend…eeeeeeeeeeexactly."

_Just then, their intrusion alarm goes off…_

Tsoi looks over to Fong and asks, "Who is it, Fong?"

Fong sits up straight when he sees the turtles casing the chemistry lab.

Fong replies, "It's those teenage mutant ninja jackasses!"

Sid asks, "What do THEY want?"

Fong replies, "Damn, they're probably here to get their TV remote back! Remember, that Baxter Stockman dude told us to keep these shellbacks out of his hair while he makes the preparations. Not to mention, from the looks of things, they ALSO must want trouble, so we're gonna GIVE 'em some!"

Tsoi nods and says, "Lets go pound some shell, that Baxter Stockman guy is gonna' LOVE when we CAPTURE their shells!"

* * *

…_**to be continued, because the chapters WILL continue until morale improves!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N—Well, this is it! You know, the most fucked-up thing about this is, that, while this is the penultimate chapter, it's also the longest, mainly because we couldn't find any reasonable spots to cut it shorter. We HATE that this thing is so…uneven but, ah well. Looks like we just have to deal, huh? Meh, Ok, press "play", last, uh "chappie", here…**

* * *

_**As the Purple dragons prepared to ambush the turtles, in the far east-corner office of the Chemistry lab, there is Baxter Stockman—so we join him…**_

Baxter looks in a mirror up on the wall, clenches a fist, and says to himself, "Those rotten Turtles, I'll show THEM for throwing me in a dumpster, not once, but TWICE!"

He walks toward his desk, where his Xenon ray transport device is. He looks at it and smiles to himself. He says, "With this device here, I'll have those turtles right where I want them! No one wants to change a TV channel without a remote! MYAHAHAHAAAAA!"

He picks up the device and quickly realizes that he's never given it a proper name.

Baxter blinks and says, "Wow, I just realized that I've never given my invention a proper name. Let's see…let's see…AH—I've GOT it! I shall call this W.H.O.R.E.! It'll stand for Wonderful Handheld Oscillating Remote Extractor! YAHAAA!"

Baxter paces around for a little, stroking his chin…

"Ok, I have some mousers ready to go, the Purple Dragons are watching out and I'm going to just hang this remote right above this giant vat of bubbling acid! If those shellbacks come NEAR me, it'll be the end of their remote…FOREVER! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Just then, Baxter's stomach starts rumbling. He grimaces and says, "Oooh…this sucks. My stomach's bothering me. Fortunately, I have some antacid tablets over here!"

He downs a couple of tablets and says, "Ahh, that should do the trick—I should've never had all those onions on that turkey sandwich I had…ugh, onions always give me the craps. I should've known better."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at the entrance to the building…**_

Leo whispers, "Ok guys, here we are. Let's find out about that ray and…or whatever device transported that remote from Master Splinter. Shhh…be careful, here."

Donny whispers, "Yeah, we don't have much time—it's only about 45 minutes until the Maury show comes on."

* * *

_**A couple moments pass as the turtles make their way down the dark hallway toward the main lab, when suddenly…**_

"Well, well…long time, no see, turtles!"

Mikey jumps a little and says, "On ho, it's Fong!"

The other two dragons come out of the shadows and Donny says, "And for the looks of things, he's not alone!"

Sid pounds his fist into his hand and says, "This time, we're gonna' beat you turtles good!"

Raph rolls his eyes and says, "Look, you idiots, this has nothin' t'do with you! Get lost before you get hurt!"

Sid answers, "Oh yeah, you're gonna' hurt us? HA, that's a laugh! I suppose you're gonna' hurt us and expect us to tell you where your remote is, huh?"

Just then, Leo and Donny just look at each other, wide-eyed, hardly able to believe Sid's stupidity.

Donny, thinking quickly, adds, "No, we'd NEVER do that! And we're NOT going to try and trick you into telling us where the remote is, either! Isn't that right, guys?"

All four turtles nod in agreement.

Sid answers, "Hm, well good, because you're never going to find out that they're in the corner office down the hall, are they fellas?"

"Uh…fellas?"

Sid turns around and sees Fong and Tsoi just glaring at him.

Tsoi says, "See? This is why we can't tell your ass NOTHING, man!"

Fong slaps Sid upside his head and shakes his head in disbelief.

Donny says, "Guys, did you hear that?"

Mikey says, "Yeah, the remote's in the corner office down the hall!"

Leo replies, "Then what're we waiting for? Let's trash these three and get moving!"

Raph yells, "Ok boys—it's your asses!"

The turtles charge toward the Purple dragons and Sid catches Leo with a sharp elbow, which sends Leo up against the wall, hard. Donny uses his bo to pole-vault over Sid's head and delivers a swift roundhouse, which sends Sid headfirst into Fong.

Tsoi takes a swing at Raph, but Raph ducks and comes back with a sharp uppercut, just as Leo is coming to against the wall. Leo shakes off the stars and charges toward Fong, who's just getting up. Leo hits him with a jumping roundhouse—of which would make Chuck Norris proud. Fong's head hits a metal crate and he's done for.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, as the battle**__** is taking place outside, Baxter can hear the commotion. He hurries over to his mouser remote and presses the button. Just then, outside of the office, a panel opens up along the wall in the hallway and about 20 mousers come out and start down the long hallway, toward the turtles.**_

Baxter rubs his hands together and excitedly says, "Any time now, my mousers will end those miserable turtles once and for all!"

However, once again, his stomach starts rumbling.

"Oh no, not this again—I-I took the medicine! Why is this still happening?"

Baxter grimaces and says, "Ugh…I feel disgusting! Dammit, I gotta' go hit the can!"

Baxter clenches his stomach, snatches the spray, and runs into the bathroom.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, outside the office, down the hall a little…**_

Mikey 's in mid-air, playing the drums on Tsoi's head with his nunchakus. Donnie all but shoves the length of his bo up Sid's posterior before he falls over. Donnie asks, "Hey, who's up for Sid kabobs?"

After Sid drops, Leo looks down the hall and sees a bunch of red, glowing eyes low to the ground approaching them. He thinks quickly and says, "Mousers—Baxter Stockman must be involved with this, somehow!"

Donny angrily says, "Urrrgh…I should've known!"

Raph exclaims, "Ok guys, brace yourselves, here they come!"

The turtles ready their weapons and Mikey yells, "Let's kick shell!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the corner office bathroom, there sits Baxter Stockman, complete with an upset stomach…**_

Baxter says to himself, "God, I hope my mousers can defeat those no-goo shellbacked freaks! Or at LEAST hold them up until I can get out of here…UGH!"

Baxter lets out a loud, high-pitched fart, it sounded sort of like someone blowing a kazoo.

"Ugh, dammit…I gotta' remember to stop ordering onions with things!"

Just then, he hears some clanking sounds and some yelling from out in the hallway.

He says, "Oh boy, I hope my mousers are winning! Just wait'll I get outta' here! Those turtles will get a taste of my pulverizing ray!"

* * *

_**And, once again…Meanwhile in the hallway, the sounds of battle are echoing throughout. The clanking of steel against steel, and in a couple cases, steel teeth against turtle flesh. There are weapons and mousers swinging around everywhere, thereby creating a big, chaotic fight scene. Suddenly, in the middle of all this chaos, Donnie's t-phone starts ringing…**_

Donnie's trying to shake a mouser off of the end of his staff as he answers, panting, "Uh…hello?"

"_Hello, my son. Did you get my remote yet?"_

Donnie replies, "Uuuuh…sensei, we're kinda' busy right now."

"_My son?"_

"Yes, Master Splinter?"

"_I'm out of lemonade again."_

"But master, we're in the middle of a struggle, here!"

Just then, the phone loses its signal. Donnie sighs and then goes back to pounding away at the remaining mousers.

Mikey jumps up spinning his nunchakus and destroys 4 mousers at one time as Leo smashes two mousers together with his blades. Raph is surrounded by 6 mousers and he leaps up and spins down, his sai aimed down at the mousers and when he lands, the mousers explode simultaneously.

After a few moments, the battle is over. Leo points up the hallway toward the corner office, saying, "Ok guys, let's be careful. Who knows WHAT else Stockman has in store for us.

Meanwhile, in the corner office, Splinter's remote is hanging above a giant vat of bubbling acid. The doorknob twists and turns, but is locked from the inside. A couple moments later, the doors fly open as Raph sobat kicks the door open and the turtles have their weapons drawn, expecting trouble.

Donnie looks around and says, "Huh? There's no one here."

Leo looks around and says, "Be careful, guys. This place could be booby-trapped. Keep a sharp eye out."

Donny looks over at the desk and sees a curious-looking object. He approaches the desk and picks up the gun. He scratches his head and says, "Hey guys, I think this may be the device that was used to steal Master Splinter's remote!"

Leo asks, "How can you be so sure?"

Raph asks, "Is it the odd-looking configuration?"

Mikey asks, "Is it the weirdness of finding it laying out like this?"

Donny simply replies, "Nope—there's a paper here that reads 'This is the device that was used to steal Splinter's remote'."

Raph furrows his brow and goes over to Donnie. He says, "No way, it can't POSSIBLY say th—Oh my damn, it DOES say that!"

Donnie laughs and says, "See? Told ya'."

Raph replies, "Well anyway, let's destroy this thing and get the shell outta' here."

.

_**Just then, a loud fart echoes from behind the restroom door…followed by a frustrated-sounding voice…**_

_**.**_

"_Hey, who's out there?! Is that you, turtles? Wait for MEEEEE! What the—oh NO! I'm out of…TOILEEEEET PAPERRRRRRRRRRR! NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Mikey leans up against the bathroom door and says, "Hey Baxter, it helps if you rock back and forth! Hahahahaaaa! Hey, guys, we gotta' hurry!"

Baxter yells back, _"He-HEY! You won't get away from me…Oh…oooohh…Ugh! Damn, second-wave shit—DAMMIT!"_

Donnie looks around and sees the remote dangling above the vat of bubbling acid and has an idea.

He says, "Guys, I have an idea (lol), I'm going to zap the remote BACK into Master Splinter's hands!"

Leo says, "Well hurry up, there's only 10 minutes left until the Maury show comes on!"

Donny says, "Ok, here goes!"

He presses the big red button marked "laser" and aims it at the remote and it disappears instantly. He then throws the device in the bubbling acid. He says, "C'mon guys, let's get outta' here!"

The turtles hurriedly run out of the building as Baxter can still be heard farting and swearing in the distance as our heroes make their escape. Just after they leave, Baxter emerges from the restroom with his pants bunched around his ankles, jumping around and yelling, "WE'LL MEET AGAIN YOU NO-GOOD REPTIIIIIILES! Hmm…I wonder if I can use my lab coat as toilet paper?"

As they're on their way back home, Donny gets on his t-phone and calls Splinter. "Master, did you get the remote?"

Splinter says, _"Ahhh…here it is! I'm so proud of you boys! Now, could you put Michelangelo on the phone?"_

"Uhh…sure Sensei. Here Mikey, it's for you."

Mikey takes the phone and says, "Hello Master Splinter, what's up?"

Splinter replies, _"My youngest son, I'm so proud of you! There's only one thing missing that will make this a TRUE celebration my child…go ahead, put me on speaker…"_

Mikey puts Splinter on speaker and says, "Ok, sensei, everyone's listening!"

Splinter says_, "I'm so proud of ALL of you and there's only one thing missing that can POSSIBLY make this day even better—"_

Donny asks, "If we'd have whooped Baxter?'

Raph says, "Naaa, if we had the purple dragons' heads on a platter!

Mikey says, "That CAN'T be it—it's if we came home with PIZZA!"

Leo says, "No, I think it'd be better if Karai had been behind this, THEN I could've had another peek—er, I mean, we could've REALLY polished her off!"

The other three turtles look at each other and then at Leo, who's smiling sheepishly. However, Splinter finally continues, _"No, my sons…what this day needs is…more LEMONADE!"_

On the phone, Splinter once again holds up his empty glass and shakes it so that the ice cubes clink along the sides of the glass.

All 4 turtles look at each other and shake their heads in disbelief as Splinter is smiling over the t-phone.

.

The End.

* * *

_**A/N—we just want to thank everyone who supported this story and we hope everyone enjoyed it. Yeah, this is a silly premise for a story, but lighten up—it's humor. Take care! BOOYAKASHA!**_


End file.
